Baby Legendaries
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: I thought that, living alone, the things you see in dreams never came true. But the dreams I have are becoming real, and getting rid of my loneliness as well. Note: Will be continued on DA.
1. Prologue

**First Chapter of Baby Legendaries. The results of the first vote will be shown in the next chapter, so don't be mad at me. This one just sets up the story a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I only own my story and OC's.**

-0-

_Many people claim that the legendary pokemon were fully capable of performing their duties from birth. That it was in their blood from the start. However, the young, no matter how ambitious, can not have the weight of the world thrust upon them. They would need to live, to learn, to grow._

_Question is: Who raised them?_

-0-

_**Baby Legendaries**_

_**Prologue**_

**First Person POV:**

Honolulu, Hawaii

Sigh...Another boring day here at the house. You're probably wondering on who I am right? Well, my name is Harold Donnell. I stand around five feet, ten inches. I have Charcoal black hair that would reach down to my jawbone hinge. Due to me being Hawaiian, I have naturally tan skin that I would like to have a little darker, but not too much. Mainly light clothing is what I wear due to it being hot and humid most of the time.

And as of now, I am bored out of my mind. I am an only child though. You think that my parents are here with me? Nah, they're always out on business trips around the world. The last one I heard of was somewhere in the Eastern States. Something about a franchise or whatever. But that doesn't mean I'm just floating on my own. They send enough money for me to be able to pay the bills here and have a bit for me.

Yeah, I'm rich, but yet I live alone. I live in our mansion that is on a hill just northwest of the main part of town. It's a three story building with rooms aplenty, around five or so living rooms on the first floor, ten bedrooms that would hold a camps worth of kids, and six bathrooms, two per floor. The kitchen is larger than your average sized one, by around...say, two and a half times larger, complete with a dining table able to seat around twenty people.

Yeah...I'm practically swimming in money, but I can't help but feel so...lonely...

I walked into one of the spare bedrooms, which had all the games I own, with my hands in my pockets. I looked at all my games, trying to make up my mind on which one I want to play. Due to me saving my money, I would be able to get any game I want. Any gamer that visits this room will be hell to get out, for I have almost every system that's out. Ranging from Nintendo's DS to Microsoft's Xbox 360, I pretty much have it all. I just sighed and reached for my DSI XL, Pokemon White, and went to lay down on the bed to start playing. I kinda like the Pokemon series, but only because of the 'legendary' pokemon. Though you have only one chance to catch them, they are worth it in the long run, mainly due to collectors who want them in their collection.

Though, there are a few who are 'children' in terms on how they act; The Eon twins, Latias and Latios, the Gratitude pokemon, Shaymin, the Seafaring pokemon, Manaphy, the wish-maker, Jirachi, the time traveler, Celebi, and the New Species pokemon, Mew (ironic). All of those have, in my point of view, child-like personalities. Makes me wonder on how they are all taken a little seriously when in the movies...

**-30 minutes later-**

Ugh, I HATE living alone! I finished playing my DS for now, but now there is nothing to do. I just wish there was SOMETHING to do here! Just having a friend come over would be able to help get rid of this boredom...I just feel like taking a nap just to pass the time. At least until my favorite shows come on. I dragged myself up the flight of stairs, making my way up to my room. I don't know as for why I don't sleep in any of the extra rooms.

I managed to walk into my bedroom, eyelids getting a little heavy. My room is much like a standard rich boys room; fancy decorations, high tech gadgets, and, of course, a queen-sized mattress. The walls have a sky with a beach background, giving the looks of the room being outside. I pulled myself into my bed, nearly falling asleep when I placed my head on it. Yeah, the bed feels like sleeping on clouds that never wear out. I managed to keep myself awake long enough to get in the bed and under the covers. There I succumbed to the peaceful sleep.

Normally, I would have dreams on having friends coming over or, in the future, having a family, but this one was, to say the least, a mix of both that and weird. I was sitting in the living room closest to the front door, watching one of my shows. I was watching a good part, until the doorbell rang. I paused the show (it was OnDemand) and walked to the front door.

Opening said door, there was a man around his forties standing on the 'Welcome' mat. He had on a brown trench coat with the collar up to hide a good portion of his face. A forward-tilting black new-reporter hat was covering his eyes, making his face unidentifiable. I almost wanted to close the door, walk away and call the police due to him looking so shady, but he spoke before I could act.

"Sorry for looking like this, but are you Harold, by chance?" the man asked.

I froze. How did he know my name? Despite the sudden fear, I was hesitant to ask. But then I remembered that this is just a dream. Clearing my voice free of anything, I responded. "Yes. What do you need?"

"I have heard that you live alone here. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that I do."

"Well, I have something in my truck that can help get rid of that loneliness. All that I need is you to accept and I will provide it."

If this was real, I would have seriously thought this through. But since this is a dream, I would just humor the man for the time.

"Well...Yeah, I'll accept it. Is there a price for it though?" I asked.

"No, none at all. This offer is completely free, no catch included."

Again, if this was real, I would start doubting on this whole thing. The man walked away towards a van at the base of the path to my house. He opened the rear doors and reached into it, even leaning in to find whatever it is. After a boring dream minute, he finally leaned back out, holding a bundle of bright white cloth in his right arm. I couldn't tell, but I thought I saw him talking to the bundle, like as though there was something in it. I just shrugged my shoulders, still reminding myself that this is just a dream. He then started making his way back up to me, bundle in hand.

"Sorry about the wait, was a little hard to find this thing." He said, apologizing a little bit.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Living alone does have it's perks." I responded. I took the bundle, noticing it was a little heavier than it looked. I was tempted to look to see what was in it. Before I could peel back the cloth, the mans hand grabbed my wrist, making me jump. I looked in his eyes, scared on what he was going to do. His eyes were slightly glowing, green on the irises, red in the pupils.

"Listen to me, take great care of what you hold in your hands. If you treat it nice, it will be nice in return. If you are cruel to it, it will return the favor. From now on, I will be able to tell on how its doing." he said in a tone that sent a strong chill down my spine.

He let go of my wrist, slightly sore from his grip, then walked down the path to his van. I kept saying that this was a dream, but that felt so real. I just walked back inside, still holding the bundle of cloth, and closed the door. I was shaking a little due to what just happened, but I just shook my head, clearing it on that event. I just walked back to the living room I was in before he came. I was tempted to see what was in the bundle, but I knew that it would still be here in my dreams. So I just put it on the couch in the room, and walked upstairs in my dream house, in which I woke up.

-0-

I woke up from my nap, feeling refreshed from it. I looked around while still lying down; same old room, same old world. I knew that all of that was a dream; never happened. I looked out the window and seen that it was late in the evening. I then looked at my alarm clock and...

"HOLY CRAP! 6:39! MY SHOWS ARE ON!" I yelled, leaping out of my bed. I threw my beds blankets back on it and rushed out the door. Bolting down the stairs, I nearly tripped going down one of them, nearly resulting in a nasty tumble. Recovering, I resumed the pace I was going at. Nearing the base of the stair, I jumped the final few stairs, landing with a loud thud on the floor. I broke into a free run to the living room that I watch TV in the most, mainly because I have a friggin' huge set on one wall, large enough for me to fit in it with arms stretched out height-wise.

However, when I reached the TV room, I came to a dead stop. On the couch was the same white cloth that was in my dreams, but nothing was in it. I was wondering on how something from my dreams became real. I was still wondering this until I heard a crash in the kitchen.

-0-

**Okay, first chapter of Baby Legendaries. The next chapter will show the results of the poll for the second chapter.**


	2. Young Gratitude

**Second chapter of Baby Legendaries. Finally able to finish this and posted. I'm so sorry about the wait, and I pretty much ruined on which 'babied' legendary was in this, but meh.**

**Reviews from the last chapter preview!**

**S.i.V: I know that author notes by themselves aren't allowed, but I was trying to get a little awareness to this fic. It's rolling now though.**

**Cyberfire22: Don't worry about me. Everything is in a journal now, which should make things a little easier on me from now on.**

**LETS GO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brands. I own only the story and my OC's.**

-0-

_**Baby Legendaries**_

_**Chapter 1: Young Gratitude**_

**Harold's POV:**

Okay. First, I have a weird-a** dream about me talking to some dude with glowing eyes. Next I get a bundle of cloth that was heavier than it looks. And now, it turns out, there was something in that, and it's loose in my house, and in my kitchen! I quickly ran to said room, skidding to a stop when reaching the dining table. I looked around to see where the crash came from. I stopped looking after seeing a broom handle outside the pantry(I keep the door open so it doesn't over heat in there). As I neared, I could hear what sounds like something whimpering.

I slowed my pace to try not to spook whatever was in there. Whatever the creature was doing in there, I have no idea. If I had to guess, it was probably using one of the brooms to get to a higher part of the pantry. After walking into the pantry, I looked around, trying to find what made the broom fall. I was searching all the shelves, trying to find something out of place. Starting on the lower shelves, I swept my head from the left to the right, moving upwards as I went. It was around the third shelf that I noticed something; one of the cereal boxes was on its side and shaking slightly.

I slowly moved my hand to the box in an attempt to not spook whatever is hiding in it. I was a little scared on what I might find hiding in there. As soon as my hand touched the box, it suddenly jolted up and something was scurrying out of it. It ran out of it so fast that I couldn't see what it was. The thing ran behind another box that was in a corner. I put my left hand in the opening to try and prevent it from escaping, then moved the box with my other hand. What I saw would have made me go 'AAAWWWW!' if the situation was different.

In the corner, shaking up a storm, what what looked like a green-furred hedgehog, with pink flowers on both sides of its body, with two leaves below them. There were also a few yellow spots on its fur. It had a white face with a small muzzle along with green eyes. If I had to guess on its size, it would probably fit the whole palm of one of my hands. The hedgehog thing was staring right at me with tears in its eyes, probably scared to death of me. Realizing that I had to show that I wasn't a threat, I moved my hands away from it, to try and see if it will calm down. I then backed up to the pantry's door to further show that I wasn't going to harm it.

After I backed away, it seemed to calm down a bit, but was still wary of me. We both held eye contact for a few seconds, it calming down bit by bit. Around half a minute passed by with nothing happening. It was then that the hedgehog decided to trust me a bit. It slowly, but surely, started walking to the edge of the shelf. It stopped when it did, and sat there, waiting for me. I started to walk forward slowly to the shelf. The hedgehog looked like it wanted to back away again, but it would stand its ground. It was then that I reached my hand out to touch it is when it started to back up into the corner. I pulled my hand back, hoping it would come back as well.

It seemed to work, seeing that it was slowly coming back to the edge. I attempted to reach for it again. The thing wanted to back up again, but I stopped my hand just before it. The hedgehog seemed to know what I was trying to do. It carefully leaned forward and started sniffing my hand, trying to remember my scent. It seemed to remember it by giving my finger a small lick after it was done. I smiled a little, then went to rub it on the head a little. This time, it didn't back away, instead allowing me to pet it.

It seemed to like it, because it closed its eyes and tilted its head towards my hand. I wanted to continue scratching its little head, but I had to draw the line somewhere. I lifted my hand off of it and its eyes opened. If it was a dog, it would be giving me puppy-dog eyes, but it was giving me a look that was close to it. It was pretty much irresistible to look at, seeing the eyes' cuteness multiplied by the appearance of the hedgehog, pretty much no one can resist.

Caving in to the cuteness, I decided to reach out again. Instead of going to pet it though, I held my hand out to it, level with the shelf, offering to carry it. It stopped with the look and stared at my hand. It switched looking between me and my hand, then back again. It seemed to get what I want it to do, stepping slowly onto my hand. I thought it wasn't going to get on, but I must have gained enough of its trust for it to climb on. After it was completely on my hand, I brought my other hand to form a cup so that it doesn't fall off. It flinched when I did so, but it didn't scamper back out of my hand.

Walking out of the pantry, I carefully walked out into the main kitchen, heading for the island counter. If it was in the pantry, it must have been pretty hungry. I was thinking on what it would eat as I was putting the little critter on the counter. It started scampering around on the counter-top, even peeking over the edge sometimes, in which it would back away from it. I just smiled at its antics and walked back into the pantry. I was thinking on what to make, probably something that it can eat easy. I looked between all the easy-to-eat foods I got. The only one that I was able to find that would probably do was some easy-to-make pancake mix. Heh, breakfast for dinner...

I walked out of the pantry(after picking the broom back up), pancake mix in hand, with the hedgehog looking curiously at the box.

"So little guy," I called to it. "do you want some of these?"

I held the box close to it so that it can get a better look at what the finished pancakes would look like. It tried sniffing it to see what they smelled like, but smelling a box is kinda pointless.

"Heh," I said, chuckling a bit, "you ain't exactly gonna know how they smell without seeing them being cooked first."

I put the box on the counter – in which the hedgehog started circling it – and walked to one of the cabinets. Reaching in, I was able to fish out a measuring cup to use for both the mix and the water. Pulling back out and closing the cabinet, I walked back over to the pancake mix box, the hedgehog still circling it, sometimes sniffing at spots, and grabbed the box. The hedgehog was saddened a little by having the box taken away.

I walked over to the stove, pancake mix in hand, and turned one of the eyes on to medium heat. I reached into one of the lower cabinets and grabbed a frying pan. I then proceeded with making the batter, measuring and mixing, then I poured a bit of the batter onto the pan. Figuring that the hedgehog is hungry, but not wanting to overfeed it, I made small pancakes, enough to where they were around half the size of it, which was pretty small if you think about it.

I was able to make around four pancakes, which should be more than enough for it. I made around three large ones for me, since I was pretty hungry myself. I brought both plates over to the table, setting them down as well. I turned around and walked towards the counter the hedgehog was on. I can tell it was eying the pancakes hungrily, seeing that it was licking its little lips as well. I just smiled on how cute it was being and put my hand in front of it, offering to carry it again. It got on without a problem, moving to the center of my palm. I carefully brought it back over to the table, and lowering my hand to the edge.

Almost immediately, it leaped off my hand and bolted for my plate of pancakes. I was surprised that it was hungry enough to try and go for my pancakes.

"Hey little guy." I called out to it. It was able to stop itself from reaching the pancakes. It turned around with a questioning look on its face.

"I know that you're hungry, but I doubt you can eat at least half of one of those." I said, smiling a little while pointing to its plate of pancakes. It did show a little disappointment, but still went to it anyway.

I sat down on my chair, after getting a fork and knife first, then started to eat.

After getting through with one of my pancakes though, I noticed that all the pancakes for the hedgehog were gone. I then noticed that it wasn't sitting by its plate. I looked up and down the table, not seeing it. I started to panic, thinking that it may have fallen off. It was until I heard the sound of munching that made me look down at my plate and sigh with relief.

The hedgehog was was nibbling at one of my pancakes, moving its head like a type-writer. What surprised me was on how fast it was eating said pancake. I couldn't exactly tell, but I think I heard it saying "minminminmin" with every nibble.

"Hey, easy there." I said, stopping it from eating too quickly. "Don't want to give yourself a stomach ache."

It lifted its head from the pancake with a slightly happy face. It then yawned, blinking its eyes tiredly. Figured it must have filled itself up on my pancake. I held my hand out to it again, which it climbed on, though slower due to its sleepiness. I picked up my plate with my other hand and walked towards the fridge. I opened the door, although carefully to not drop the creature, and put the pancakes in. Closing the door, I walked upstairs heading to bed for tonight. I figured that it would be mean to leave the hedgehog alone, and decided that it would sleep in my room.

Walking into my room, I held my hand next to the nightstand, allowing the hedgehog to drag itself onto it. I then walked to the closet and opened it, looking for something that it could use to sleep on. It was then that I remembered the cloth that was on the couch in the TV room. Remembering that I shouldn't leave the little critter alone, I decided to grab a small towel out of there. Unfolding the towel, I started to bundle it up, trying to make it round, but yet comfortable for it to sleep on. I brought the bundle back over to the nightstand, where the hedgehog was almost asleep. I placed the towel next to it and carefully picked it up. It was too tired to complain, making it easy to put it on its bed.

I walked back to my closet and pulled out some sleepwear for tonight. Pulling the clothes I wore today off and slipping the pajamas onto me, I closed the closet and went back to the bed. I pulled myself into the bed and cover myself up. I looked over to the nightstand and seen the hedgehog sleeping peacefully. I smiled a bit and turned back over. It then hit me; I won't be as lonely so long as that little guy is here. I smiled a bit more and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

-0-

I was back in the dream world, back in the TV living room, with the hedgehog bouncing around on one of the couches. I smiled and got up from my spot, walking over to it. It stopped bouncing around and looked up at me with a smile. I reached down and scratched the top of its head, with it closing its eyes and leaning as well.

A knock on the door caught my attention. I stopped scratching and went to the front door. Opening the door, I was greeted by the same man from last time, wearing the same outfit as well.

"Hello again Harold." he greeted in a calm tone.

"Hey mister…" I replied, kinda wondering what his name was.

"You don't exactly need to ask, but just so you don't dwell on it, my name is Racues."

"Ra-cue-es?" I questioned, trying to pronounce the word correctly.

"Yes, that's how to pronounce it." Racues said. "Mind if I come in?" he asked right after.

"Sure, just be a little careful of one of the couches, the hedgehog that you brought me is on one of them."

"Thank you, and she does have a name as well."

"Your wel-" I started, but stopped after noticing what he said. "Wait, _she_ has a name?"

"Yes, her name is Shaymin." Racues answered..

"Shaymin?" I asked, looking at the small hedgehog who was staring at me.

Racues nodded, then motioned to the couches. I moved over to allow him to pass, then followed to sit on one of them.

Almost immediately, when Racues sat down on the couch with Shaymin, said hedgehog scurried over the cushions and onto his lap, obviously happy to see him. Racues scratched the top of its head, in which it cooed happily.

"Heh, I can tell you're happy to see me young one." Racues said, continuing to scratch.

"So…" I said after watching for a minute. Racues stopped scratching Shaymin and looked towards me, those green and red eyes slightly glowing again. "Are you taking Shaymin away?"

Racues chuckled at my answer, which confused me.

"You don't have to worry about that. Little Shaymin is staying with you for a while." He calmly said. "In fact, how would you like another young one in your care?"

I was relieved that I would be staying with Shaymin, but the mention of another 'young one' piqued my curiosity.

"Well, sure." I gladly answered. "As people say, the more the merrier."

"Good choice." Racues responded. "Though I won't be able to bring him like last time, he'll be close by when you wake up."

He lowered his hands and carefully picked Shaymin up from his lap, then set her back on the couch. He got up shortly after and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Harold?" he asked, standing in front of the door, hand on the doorknob.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I thank you for offering to take care of these young ones." he said, looking over his shoulder then opening the door, stepping out.

The world faded to white as I started to wake up.

-0-

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the morning light. I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while I heard Shaymin waking up as well. I turned to look at her and smiled, still being cute as always. A third yawn, however, drew my attention to the foot of the bed.

-0-

**Finally able to finish this chapter after so long of putting this on hold. I won't promise that the next chapter will come soon, but I haven't forgotten about this story. Blame writers block because of the long update waits.**

**And as always, leave a review and if you flame, I get some nice roasted marshmallows.**


	3. Victorious Youth

**Chapter 3 of Baby Legendaries. If you're wondering on why there wasn't a poll for this recently, it's because that there was one prior to this story being put on hold for this chapter. The results were already in a week after the small hiatus started.**

**Now, review time!**

**Anonymous reviewer; pokegirl360: Yeah, I think I put too much detail for the preview, thus giving away which one it was.**

**Wish Counselor: 1. Glad to see your interest return to this story. 2. Yeah, I like the 'child' legendary pokemon as well.**

**Emo Princess Addie: Yep. Did your heart explode from the cuteness? :3**

**Auramaster101: Same as above.**

**Tanon: Just give me time with this story, I'll figure something out.**

**Anonymous reviewer; Jayvee 1669: Thanks.**

** -Keyblade-Bearer: Well, you got the name of the personified Poke-god down. And I think you mean 'Pokemon'. XD**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I own only the story and the OC's.**

-0-

_Baby Legendaries_

_Chapter 2: Victorious Youth_

Harold's POV:

I just woke up after another dream with that man, Racues, he called himself. Shaymin just woke up as well and hopped over to my side as we both stared at the creature sitting at the foot of the bed.

If I had to guess on size, it would be the same size as my head, counting the tip of its long, pointed orange ears, the insides cream-colored and black further in. The orange ears formed a V shape on the top of its head, the bottom of where they join were just above it's baby-blue eyes, which had no whites to my knowledge. Its cream furred arms and legs were rather short, the hands having three orange fingers while the feet only had two toes each. I could see around its back two cream-colored wing-like tails.

The three of us just stared at each other, the creatures ears twitching every few seconds. Eventually, Shaymin crept towards it, sniffing as it neared. Eventually, Shaymin did a cry of happiness, along with the new 'young one', as I just remembered, then playfully tackled it.

I almost jumped over to them, grabbing them before they could tumble off the bed from the tackle. Letting a sigh of relief for such a close call, I brought both of them back onto the bed, Shaymin shaking a little but continued to play. After a few minutes, they both stopped playing, breathing a little heavily. It was then that the new arrival looked at me, it's blue eyes curiously staring at me. I then decided to ask what its name was.

"So, what's your name little guy?" I calmly asked, not breaking my gaze.

"Vi?" it started, tilting it's head to the side.

"Yes you, what's your name?" I repeated in the same tone.

"Victini!" it said, holding one of it's hands in a two-finger victory sign.

"Huh, cheerful little one, ain't ya…Victini, right?" I asked, running its name by again to make sure, in which it nodded its head.

"Well, I think breakfast is in order." I stated, starting to get up from my spot.

Before I could push myself up and off the bed, Victini and Shaymin both jumped onto me, resting on top of my head and right shoulder respectively.

"Heh, guess you two are hungry then. Well, let's see what I can whip up."

I stood up, the two of them hanging on as well, and made my way to the kitchen. I then made some more pancakes, which Shaymin was happy to eat. Victini was a little hesitant, but after a quick talk(I suppose that the two can understand each other), he quickly came to love them as much as Shaymin. After breakfast was over, they both grew sleepy, which they both fell asleep together.

Seeing that I didn't want to have them sleeping somewhere uncomfortably, I decided to let them sleep in my bed, so that they can fully rest. When I reached the bed and placed them there – after they made my heart melt due to Victini hugging Shaymin in his sleep – I found myself with some free time.

Having something tug at me, I decided to continue playing my Pokemon games. I made my way to the entertainment room, grabbed my DS, and turned it on. When I went to playing it though, and seeing the pokemon I had in my party, I stopped. Slowly, I got up and walked to my room, DS in hand as I looked at the two sleeping on my bed. I looked between the two and my DS, realization coming to me.

I had real life pokemon, and I was oblivious to that fact until now.

I quickly headed back to the entertainment room, shutting my DS off along the way. I was berating myself for not figuring out that I had pokemon earlier, or yesterday for that matter. I would've figured it out around then, but something was preventing me from doing so. One thing's for certain though, definitely going to have a talk with Racues tonight…

I lay down on the bed, slightly dozing off at times. I tried to fight it, but in the end, I fell asleep.

-0-

I found myself in the dream TV living room again, sitting in the recliner in the room. It was the same, though this time Victini and Shaymin weren't on the couch, or anywhere in the room.

"So, you've found out." I heard a voice behind me.

I jumped from my seat, turning around quickly afterward. Standing behind the chair, arms resting on the back of it, was Racues.

"Found out about what?" I asked as he started to walk around the chair.

"What the young ones are. I'm sorry, but I cannot risk you telling others about them." Racues answered, holding both hands out.

Two small blue fireballs appeared over both hands, making me back up even further. They both hovered over the palms of his hands as he started walking towards me.

"W-what are you going to do wi-with those…?" I stuttered, backing into one of the couches and ended up sitting in it.

"I'm going to wipe your memory of not only the young ones, but also of our encounters, Arnold. All the humans I have trusted before ended up notifying others of the young ones, and as such, I had to step in and erase their memories. I even tried to mildly do so by having them not recognize the young ones at first, but they would find out later." he explained, which only worsened my fear. "I won't kill you with these, but I will have them cycle around your head. You humans are pretty susceptible to the effects of hypnotism, enough to where your minds can be altered."

"W-wait, what are you going to do to me after you're done?" I managed to ask.

"Simple, I'll have it look like you never met me nor the children. Any evidence of them being here will cease to exist, and you'll be like your dull self before meeting me. I intend on leaving no small piece of our being here, and anyone else who saw my children will have the same procedure performed on them." he explained, letting the fireballs leaving his hands and take positions on the sides of my head.

Before he could start though, there were outcries from two familiar voices, both sources climbing on to Racues and seemingly tried to reason with him.

"What are you both...? Wait...you both would trust him? But what about...?" I heard him speak, like as though he could understand them.

After a couple tense minutes, Racues closed his eyes, like he was considering something. "Harold..." he said shortly after.

"Y-yeah?" I responded, a bit nervous on what he was going to say.

"Do you swear on your life - and your grave - that you will not tell anyone about the young ones, even if your life is in danger?" he asked, reopening his eyes, the glow of them somewhat calm.

I didn't exactly answer for the first half-minute, unsure on how he'll react if I do. The gaze he was giving me wasn't exactly helping, but after a bit longer, I swallowed nervously to answer.

"Y-yes...I promise...to keep secret about Shaymin, Victini, and any others...you want me to care for..."

"To what degree will you keep them secret?" Racues asked after.

I swallowed nervously again. "To...to where I won't tell, even if tortured or interrogated. I would...carry it to my grave if need be..."

Racues again stared at me, the glow of his eyes still unnerving me, even if it was calm. We held our gaze for another minute until he responded again.

"Human..."

"Y...yes...?"

I heard a couple of flames extinguish, making me look to either shoulder, noticing that the fireballs were gone.

"Shaymin and Victini have been able to partially convince me to spare you of a memory wipe, and after sensing that you were telling the honest truth, I've decided to let you keep your memory. I – and any future children that come under your care – hope that you will stick true to your word about keeping them secret. Even if it means having to lie to your family and friends." Racues explained.

"But-!" I tried to object.

"No excuses! Either tell no one about the young ones or have your life return to its previous state."

I was pretty much at a crossroad. One path lead down to what my life was like before Racues came to me; dull and dreary. The second was to embracing something every Pokemon fan would kill to experience, yet I would have to isolate myself from everyone. Two very tough choices, yet two very different outcomes for each. After a couple more minutes – which felt like hours – I let out a sigh as I made my choice.

"I'll...keep quiet about the pokemon..." I stated, my head hanging a bit low.

"Very good." I heard Racues say. "Victini and Shaymin are also glad that you've been kind to them so far. Also, I feel that a third young one should be placed under your care. Same as with Victini, they'll be close by when you wake up."

I just remained seated, wondering if I made the right choice to isolate myself from others. I felt both pokemon climb onto me, bringing a small smile to me as I scratched their heads a bit, both enjoying it.

"Well, here's hoping I made the right choice..." I stated as I looked back to Racues, only to find him gone. I looked around the room, trying to find out where he went but stopped after a bit.

"See you then...Arceus..." I said quietly, the world fading to white.

-0-

I woke up to see all the items from the entertainment room at one side of the room, yawning a bit as I sat up to rub the sleep from my eyes. I smiled a bit as I got up and started to make my way to my bedroom to check up on the two. However, as I neared the doorway, I heard the both of them playing, along with the voice of a third being inside.

-0-

**Yeeeeeaaaaah… … … … …not overall a good job but still, making progress. Well, you know who Racues really is – though I'm sure you guys figured it out – as well as the tough choice Harold had to make. I know it's short but well… … …**

**For those who are a wee bit skeptical on the choices of the polls related to this, please note that I have seen that it is possible for most – if not all – the legendary pokemon to have younger versions of themselves. Though honestly? The ones I feel wouldn't fit in are the four regi legendaries. No offense to anyone who are fans to them, but they won't be making an appearance in this story.**


End file.
